Just a hug
by ArtemisBAMF1218
Summary: A missing moment from the S4 finale between Olicity.


**My friend and I just squealed at last year's finale when Felicity approached Oliver at the end. So here is a conversation we had hoped happened. Olicity!**

Felicity walked through the cave, expecting silence, darkness and the

familiar buzz of the computers once she booted it up but was surprised  
to see it light under the door leading to the main room.  
She shook her head.  
Ollie was not taking the Team falling apart very well.  
She knew that Diggle leaving would be especially hard on Ollie, being  
there since the beginning. It would be a big test to see if Ollie  
could pull through without one of his closest allies.  
And Thea, the poor kid had been through a lot, and though she had been  
getting better with her bloodlust, maybe this was broke her. The  
ability to kill a child without mercy, Felicity could hear the  
shame in Thea's voice when she said she would resign. And Ollie. Maybe  
he was feeling like he failed. Like he failed his sister, even though  
he couldn't have any control over this.  
This job was a hell hole. Always a fight, especially inside one's self  
and they were all humans. She couldn't blame them for needing a break.  
That what they all and in common. Brokenness, will to fight, always  
teetering between light and dark.  
The whole saving the world thing had been more tense than usual  
yesterday, and even she had her scars. She tried not to care she  
really did. People died, sometimes you were too late. She made that  
one miscalculation she wasted time, and people lost their lives. She  
tried to shut that part out from her. The part that cared and grieved,  
because in the hero business that was weakness. You can't get too  
attached.  
But sometimes it came up. She had a hand in someone dying. She helped  
someone die last night.  
She hardly slept. She saw the images of people's faces, frozen in  
time, eyes wide in horror, mouths open in silent screams.  
She could also see Laurel in Damien Darhk's arms. Bleeding, ruptured,  
limbs barely staying together by thin joints.  
She slowly, tentatively opened the door and surveyed the scene. Ollie  
didn't register her presence, but sat in front of the empty costumes.  
Lost in thought.  
There were big things coming up in the future, besides their troubles.  
Mayor Ollie was going to be a big campaign to pull off and Felicity  
sensed that Ollie might be losing hope.  
They've grown a lot these years. He had triumphed through the darkest  
stages of life, reunited with his sister, helped Helena fight through  
her need for vengeance, brought Sara back to life, suffered through  
Laurel's death and last words, got stalked by Cupid...their break up.  
She sighed. Maybe he hadn't changed that much.

Keeping secrets, she had thought he had put that all behind. And  
really, to lie about something as important as a child! She thought he  
knew better than that. And really, she tried to avoid sounding like a  
cliche, but you really can't build a relationship without trust and  
honesty. And sure, there were other factors such as his time on the  
Island, his never ending struggle between light and dark, and of  
course, daddy issues. But the trust thing came up first. Not only was  
it wrong, but it had hurt. She thought she would have been the first  
he would confide to about drama in his life. She was wrong. He had  
been worried about her opinion. Well he should know that she would be  
a lot more open minded than that.  
But he had also changed her, she had to admit.  
She never would have thought, her, the daughter of a cocktail waitress  
would end up following her dreams at MIT, getting a great job with  
computer at Queens Insubordinates, helping Team Arrow, actually making  
a difference in Star City. She grew braver in the face of danger, and  
in the face of her fears. Damn it she learned to kick ass, that's what  
she learned. And yes, he had been a big part in that change.  
So maybe, they were at an impasse right now. She had meant what she  
said about that she would stay with him. After all, sometimes you  
needed a push by someone who cared. Not that she cared op about him  
too much. Okay maybe a little. But she wanted to focus on herself  
right now. And the campaign she also wanted to focus on the campaign  
and she guessed that included focusing on Ollie. But not in "that"  
way.  
"Okay over analyzing, you're over analyzing again Smoke. Calm down"  
She look at him again. He would pull through this. She knew he would.  
He was one of the strongest, bravest, most complex yet infuriating man  
she had ever known. A man who gets beaten down by always rises up. It  
was inspiring really. A really hot.  
And without a second thought or chance to over analyze it's romantic  
consequences she walked to his side, and hugged him.  
"Felicity" Ollie gave a little jump before relaxing in her arms  
"It's just a hug." Felicity whispered  
They stood like that for a few seconds more than what Felicity  
normally required of a hug before relaxing each other.  
"Now we have a lot of work to do. So let's get started." Felicity  
nodded, putting on her game face.  
"Can we talk though" Ollie asked  
Felicity hesitated. Talking. Normally that was good. But between them,  
talking was always serious, turning into something else.  
But as she looked into his eyes, she felt that caring part of her open  
up again. Ex or not, he was still a human in need of someone who also cared.

Someone who was a good listener. And she was such a good  
listener.  
"Okay. But later" Felicity gave a small smile  
"Thanks" Oliver said, he stood up and turned to walk to the computers.  
Gently straightening her glasses as she walked past her.  
"Let's get to work."


End file.
